oshalanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves were considered to be one of the most advanced races in the world - both magically and technologically. They were born from the Creator Vesir in the middle, north Eastern area of Oshalan. They found themselves upon an Island just off of the coast and soon made this their capital. The land was made of trees and grass that were eternally red and orange. The Elves related this back to the Creator Vesir and soon began to link these warm colours back to the sun. Thus Vesir is often depicted as the sun in Elven religion and mythology. Eventually the Elves began to move out onto the mainland and found that the land here was also the same and so their civilization began to spread out further inland. Unfortunately the further they traveled, the colder it became. The Elves took this as a sign that they were travelling too far as they assumed the sun was further away from them when they were out this far. The Elves then began to explore into the northern reaches of the world and soon came across a vast body of water. However they noticed that the land around the water was thin, dark and not very fruitful in comparison to their forests and plains. During this time the Elves back at the capital - which was named Cor-Vesir was thriving. The people within had mastered many of the arts of magic thanks to the wizard. Through this power the Elves began to make machines that were powered by magic. These proved to be quite efficient at building structures and were eventually made into war machines when the Demons attacked. The Elves were quite surprised by the sudden appearance of these Demons that they had never seen before and several large villages and towns fell before their onslaught before the Elves retaliated with equal forces. It was during this time that the Elves found out that using light magic would easily slay the Demons, yet unlike other magics this school of magic was sacred to the Elves as they saw the light as the power of Vesir. They soon created an elite order of troops called the Order of Vesir who were responsible for hunting any remaining Demons down after the war - wherever they may be. Unlike the other races the Elves didn't simply defeat the Demons and leave it there. They wanted to stop the problem at it's source and so the Order of Vesir was also responsible for finding out who these demons were, where they had come from and what their purpose was. The order then set out and eventually came back to the vast body of water they had found earlier. They noticed a dark taint around the waters and so they decided to further investigate it. However many of the Elves investigating the waters began to fall insane, mad and suicidal as if they had lost all sense of reality and even killed some of their own. Due to this the Elves fled back to their capital and the lake was called Sea Autien Furiarem (Translated from Elvish means Sea of Madness). The Elves left the lake for a while and started to explore North, however those who did never returned. The Elves then continued to send forces North to try and find what had happened to them yet they too never returned and so they simply built a giant wall made from the strongest stone and metal which was imbued with magical properties to make it near invincible. Later on the Elves then began to travel south into the cold, dangerous and mountainous terrain of Ymir's Terra where they met the Dwarves. They then continued to travel south and eventually met the other races. The Elves didn't make enemies with any of the races and agreed to set up trade routes with the Dwarves. It was after this that the Elves began to further pursue the origin of the Demons after hearing and seeing what they did to the other races. The first place the Elves returned to was the Sea Autien Furiarem. This time they were prepared and anyone who turned to madness was quickly soothed with the light as they found this to be a temporary 'cure' to the insanity. The Elves then dived down into the surface of the lake and found something horrific... The year was 254. This was the year the Elves stumbled upon this hidden and horrific finding, and was also the year the plague spread among their people and wiped out an entire race. The Humans claimed responsibility for this horrific event. However not all of the Elves fell to this horrific plague and a very, very small number of them still live on today. Most of these Elves live in hiding as they fear the Humans would hunt them down and slay them if they knew of their presence.